Orinoco the Womble and Friends
Disney and Sega's TV Series spoof of TV Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Henry - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Gordon - Mighty Mouse *James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bertie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Terence - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lady Hatt - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Coaches - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Troublesome Trucks - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Sally (The Cat in the Hat) *Duck - Pingu *Donald and Douglas - Ernest and Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Bill and Ben - Justin and Squidgy (Justin Time) *Diesel - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Daisy - Lola (Shark Tale) *BoCo - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Trevor - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Mavis - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Oliver - Woody Woodpecker *Toad - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bulgy - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Skarloey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rheneas - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sir Handel - Igor (Count Duckula) *Peter Sam - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rusty - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Chinese Dragon - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Duncan - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stepney - Oh (Home) *George - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Caroline - Ella the Elephant *Diesel 10 - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Emily - Nellie the Elephant *Lady - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Splatter and Dodge - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Owl - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Arry and Bert - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Cranky - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *City of Truro - Nigel (Rio) *Salty - Paddington Bear *Reg - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Stanley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Timothy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bash - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Marion - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Connor - Spongebob Squarepants *Caitlin - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Luke - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Den - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dart - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Paxton - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Norman - Olaf (Frozen) *Sidney - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Smudger - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Belle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Victor - Bungo (The Wombles) *Elizabeth - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Ashima - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Vinnie - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raul - Jośe Carioca (The Three Caballeros/Saludos Amigos) *Frieda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Axel - Hunter (Storks) *Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Étienne - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Carlos - Donkey (Shrek) *Ivan - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Rajiv - E.B. (Hop) *Yong Bao - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Shane - Genie (Aladdin) *The Flying Scotsman - Hank (Finding Dory) *Rex - Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Bert - Shaun the Sheep *Mike - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Phillip - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Hurricane - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Merlin - Johnny (Sing) *Theo - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Lexi - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frankie - Ronnie Ann (The Loud House) *Beresford - Al The Alligator (Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?) Scenes: *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 1: Intro and Orinoco Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 2: The Great Gonzo Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 3: Kitty Katswell (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 4: Wellington's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 5: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 6: Baron Greenback (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 7: Mighty Mouse Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 8: Kermit the Frog in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 9: Wellington Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 10: Orinoco's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 11: Come Out, Hudson Horstachio! (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 12: Hudson Horstachio to thee Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 13: Trouble in the Cottage (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 14: Hudson Haristachio's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 15: Sam the Eagle (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 16: Orinoco Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 17: Orinoco's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 18: Sir Professor Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 19: Heroes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 20: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 21: Nellie's New Bugs (Michael Angelis-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 22: Orinoco and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 23: Professor Z Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 24: Paddington Bear's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 25: A Close Shave for Pingu (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 26: The World's Strongest Children (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 27: There's No One Quite Like Nellie the Elephant *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 28: Kermit the Splendid Green Frog *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 29: The Roll Call and Ending Notes: *These episodes will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Bronsan, Mark Moraghan and Keith Wickham for the US, inspired by Shining Time Station. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Movies-spoof Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Tv-Spoof Category:TV series